1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector that may be connected to plug connectors of different signal transmission protocols and run at full speed.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic and network technologies develop fast for facilitating human life and thus make electronic devices popular in people's daily life. Data transmission between electronic devices is implemented by socket connectors thereon and corresponding plug connectors on cables connected to the electronic devices. Universal Serial Bus (USB) and External Serial ATA (eSATA) protocols are most common two that connectors employ.
Taiwan Utility Patent No. M293552 discloses a socket connector for eSATA and USB transmission protocols and having a housing, a terminal seat, multiple USB terminals and multiple eSATA terminals. The USB terminals comply with the USB 2.0 protocol. The eSATA terminals comply with the eSATA protocol. Therefore, the socket connector may be connected to plug connectors of different protocols.
A new USB 3.0 protocol has been developed to have signal transmission speed of 4.8 Gbps that is much higher when compared to USB 2.0 protocol. However, terminals of a standard USB 3.0 plug or receptacle connector are more than those of the USB 2.0 plug or receptacle connector. When a USB 3.0 plug connector is connected to a USB 2.0 receptacle connector, the several terminals of the USB 3.0 plug connector idle to lower the signal transmission speed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a receptacle connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.